wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:A walk on the Tower grounds.
Elaida walked between the trees on the Tower grounds as regally as ever. She pretended the Asha'man guarding and shielding her was in fact her servant. Things had improved since three years ago when she had first found herself imprisoned by Torres. She still had not swore fealty to him, but even Torres had realized he could not keep the Aes Sedai who refused to swear locked up in the dungeons for years. Now she and the other Sisters who had not yet sworn allegiance had been confined to the White Ajah wing near the top of the Tower and they were allowed out of that wing for two hours a day. Under guard, of course and, they were still kept under forkroot, as Torres couldn't risk them Travelling away. However, life had certainly improved since those early months. Other things had changed too. Torres and his Asha'man had Travelled to Seanchan and given terms to their Empress. The man was ta'veren and his ta'veren pull had made the Empress marry the man. Marry! Elaida almost forgot herself and spat on one of the gravelled paths that surrounded the Tower. Regaining her composure, she looked into one of the branches of the path, glimpsing Siuan Sanche in the distance as she was walking to the Library. She almost spat again. That woman had been unfit to be the Amyrlin and now she was the Amyrlin again. Torres attacking the Tower just after Siuan had been deposed, just before Siuan's Stilling had not been a coincedence, of course. Siuan had been in league with that man all that time. Just like a Blue, Elaida thought ruefully. It had never occurred to her to swear to Torres. Dragon Reborn or not, that man was supposed to be guided by the Tower. Not seize it and turn it into the Black Tower! Men who could channel, living among the Aes Sedai. Some even said he had united the Tower! If the Hall had only acted when the man had drawn Callandor, but they had been too divided. Some had wanted the Tower to seize him, as she did. Others had wanted to guide him. Before long, he had taken Illian, which she was sure Siuan had suggested to the man, as both Siuan and Torres were Tairen. It was time to return to her quarters and she walked back to the Tower, the -White- Tower, ascending the large steps at its back and climbed the spiralling corridor up to the floor where she was held. She passed a small guard post at the entrance of the wing and frowned at the austere and serene tapestries the Whites considered decorations. A Dragonsworn stood by the door, waiting with a cup. "Greetings, Mother," he mocked. The Dragonsworn did so enjoy tormenting the Aes Sedai and her in particular. She took the cup and drank it, then glided into her room, head held high, ignoring the fool. He would suffer, as would they all, if Elaida would have her way. Time, she said to herself. Patience.